Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.25 \times 12\% \times -4\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.25 \times 100\% = -25\%$ Now we have: $ -25\% \times 12\% \times -4\% = {?} $ $ -25\% \times 12\% \times -4\% = 0.12 \% $